


Halloween Night Poetry

by Pres310



Series: Luminous Poetry [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Yearning, Yes I referenced ABBA, what are you gonna do about it?, wlw rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Amity Blight scribbles furiously in her diary, inspiration sparking in her like a light spell.And the caster of the light spell sits right at her side, too preocccupied to notice.Amity leaves, so deeply infatuated with her best friend... that she nearly forgets her Diary.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luminous Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904896
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	1. "It's Halloween Night" - Amity Blight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, this is just a pair of poems! I might turn this into a full work, but we'll see how much my ADHD likes that idea, haha.

October 31st - Dear Diary

It's Halloween Night,  
And the restless isle fails to sleep.  
My hair falls in ringlets around my face  
And I bite my tongue  
So I don't ask you if you like it.

You,  
The ruler of everything.  
Color is a mere reflection of light  
Light that I know you command so well  
Light that colors all around me.  
The ruler of everything.

There’s a strange taste on my lips,  
Burnt sugar and warmth,  
And I wish so desperately  
To be psychic  
To know if my senses know you better than my brain.

My hands ache.  
Magic drained from my little veins.  
Your’s seem so warm  
So inviting  
So soft.  
I think if you held me in the palm of your hand  
I’d fall asleep  
And never wake up,  
And I wouldn't have to face your words  
For my true affections.

A Blight is a disease,  
Unfeeling,  
Surviving,  
But making its name.  
I wish to abandon my last name,  
For my emotions fall too deep  
To just be bacteria.  
If I were to adopt your’s  
Would you let me?

And I watch as you smile  
And I wish Mine were as bright.  
As bright as the star  
That you are  
At the center of our solar systems.  
But alas  
Mine has bruised your universe  
Created a black hole  
One that consumes all light  
And spits back nothing.  
And I wish to be a star at your side.

Late spring turns my heart to a bubbling stream,  
The warmth of the bright sun,  
The soft brush of owl’s feathers on the wind.

I yearn for it to stay this way.

And if I didn't know any better,  
I’d say that you did too.

If I didn't know any better,  
I'd say my name  
Mimicked the pattering of your heart  
When dark brown eyes  
Met blazing gold.

And as with your name,  
I feel like I win  
Whenever I lose.


	2. "For Warmth" by Luz Noceda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What is this? A poem in response?

11/01

Dear Amity’s Diary,  
Amity! You left this here on Halloween; thought I’d leave you a note for when you get it back ;)  
I also thought I’d give you a bit of a gift; something to think about before we see each other again! I really think you’ll be a fan.

\----

It’s the morning after Halloween,  
And I wish you’d stayed over that night.  
I've never seen such a delicate look on your face,  
Eyes half lidded  
Voice hushed   
Head bobbing from tiredness.  
I wanted to hold you close,  
It was such a cold and windy night,  
And I knew we didn't have enough blankets to warm you.  
I would have just said,  
“It's just for warmth,  
That’s what friends are for.”

Except it's not what friends are for,  
Because whenever I hold you close,  
I have half the mind to kiss your head.  
To press my lips to your warm forehead,  
Or to your soft hair,  
Or to your own.  
And it's the thought that scares me.

Did you know that if you eat too much candy  
Your head begins to hurt?  
I think that’s what yearning is like.  
To know something so sweet,  
That your heart hurts.

And I did like your hair!  
I wanted to run my hands through it,  
To fluff out those meticulous ringlets.  
To brush tan hands  
Through whirlpools of teal.

Oh!  
And your name!  
Your name that pounds in my head  
Like the thud of my hand on my chest  
When I realize how fast it's beating.

I tap out the beats to my heart  
Whenever I hear your laugh,  
And it's the drumming behind the most beautiful song.

Take my hand,  
My last name,  
Whatever you wish.

If I were to lose you,  
It would be as if I were to never see the sky again,  
Because how could the empty blue void ever compare  
To you?

The red strings of fate tie us together, Amity.  
The darkest forms of magic cannot touch fate,  
And I truly believe  
That no matter what  
We will end our journey  
Happy  
In whatever form  
That the strings take,  
And however we decide to take that.


End file.
